hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Modules
Weapon Modules are Modules that can be installed on Battleships to attack other ships. Some Weapon Modules deal continuous damage on one target at a time while others may increase damage over time while firing on two ships simultaneously. Weapon Module blueprints are obtained by researching Orbs. A Battleship can only carry one weapon module. The effectiveness of weapons are typically measured in damage per second, often abbreviated as DPS. Weak Battery A weak weapon that does damage to a single target at a time. The Weak Battery is the first weapon-type module you 'research', and cannot be leveled beyond Level 1. As one can infer from its one level capability, it becomes relatively useless as one progresses in the game and is largely meant solely as a tutorial item. Every Battleship created at the Shipyard is equipped with a Weak Battery by default. Attack Range: 120AU Battery Does damage to a single target at a time. The Battery is a reliable module and likely the first 'real' weapon to be researched. It can only fire on one target a time. Battery can be used reliably far throughout one's journey, but may require support in higher-level Red Star missions to keep up with greater numbers of Cerberus opponents. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. Attack Range: 120AU Laser A powerful weapon that does increasingly higher damage the longer it stays focused on a single target. The Laser takes 45 seconds of continuous firing on a single target to reach its maximum DPS. If it must retarget for any reason, it must start over at minimum DPS again. It is commonly used against ships with high hull durability such as the Cerberus Base or Colossus. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. Attack Range: 120AU Mass Battery Simultaneously fires on multiple enemies within firing range. Mass Battery deals the same DPS to every target regardless of the number of targets. This makes Mass Battery useful for crowd control against low-health enemies (i.e. Sentinels). Mass Battery is also used in White Stars to destroy multiple enemy transports and miners. Because it targets multiple at the same time, a defender would need to position multiple battleships to absorb damage or risk Mass Battery targeting utility ships and destroying them immediately. Mass Battery is usually fitted on "assassins," WS battleships that are designed for their speed and the ability to charge through an enemy's defenses and attack loaded transports and other ships. They are usually equipped with Delta Shield, Impulse, and Barrier to run right through gaps in enemy battleship formations. Barrier helps block any ships that might use an EMP and stop the assassin in its tracks, and Mass Battery attacks multiple ships at the same time, making it very difficult to counter. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. Attack Range: 120AU Dual Laser Fires a laser beam against up to two enemies within range. Damage ramps up over time if both beams are active. If there are multiple targets in range, the laser will not reset after destroying a target and switching to another one. The Dual Laser is, as its name implies, similar to the Laser. It differs from the latter in that it is capable of firing continuously upon two ships simultaneously. The two lasers' counts towards maximum DPS are independent of one another, but like Mass Battery, do not stack if only one enemy can be targeted. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. Attack Range: 120AU Barrage A battery that does additional damage to its single target when there are more enemy ships in the sector. Max damage calculated as cap at 16 additional enemies (17 total). Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. Attack Range: 120AU Dart Launcher Launches a DART missile against the targeted enemy ship at regular intervals. The missile can be neutralized by any enemy ship using normal targeting rules. When the missile reaches its destination it will apply direct weapon damage to the target ship only, and only if the target ship is still within the impact area. This weapon will only fire on enemy ships. Rockets and Cerberus stations are ignored. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 9+ Orbs. Speed: 840AU/m in Red Star. 84AU/h in White Star. Cooldown: 10s '''in Red Star. 1h 40m''' in White Star. Unobtainable Weapon Modules Below is a list of modules that are unobtainable by players, and are only found on Cerberus Ships in Red Stars and Blue Stars. Bomber Rocket Launches one Bomber Rocket towards each enemy player that has ships in the Bomber's sector or any adjacent sectors. Each rocket travels towards the enemy player's closest ship. This module is equipped on Cerberus Bombers. Dart Barrage Regularly fires a fast Dart missile against all enemy ships in range. Once the missile reaches its destination, it will apply damage to the target ship if that ship is still within the explosion range. This module is equipped on Cerberus Storms. Category:Module